Jim Rennie
James Rennie is the main antagonist of the Stephen King novel Under the Dome, and the tv show of the same name, where he is portrayed by Breaking Bad actor Dean Norris. Big Jim Rennie is the religious, power obsessed, and manipulative second selectmen of Chester's Mill, a small town that is mysteriously covered by a invisible dome. Under the Dome - Novel On Dome Day, Jim Rennie arrives and sees this as an attempt to seieze control of Chester's Mill. Rennie had already had control over many of Chester's Mill's most important players, even the first selectman, Andy Sanders. After the death of Chief Duke Perkins, Rennie appoints Peter Randolph as the chief of police. And then his reign begins. He has Randolph appoint his young son and his friends as police officers, who violently beat, rape, and abuse the people of Chester's Mill. During the time in the Dome, Rennie kills many of the citizens of the Mill and is one of the most evil Stephen King villains in years. For he more realalistic and all of his actions have caused pain the everyone around him. His reign of terror ended when Jackie Wettington killed his son Jim Rennie Jr. from killing Dale Barbara, and Sanders, who couldn't cope with the loss of his wife and daughter, broke free from Rennie's control and joined Phil "The Chef" Bushey and they killed Randolph and Melvin Searles, and blew up the meth lab, killing themselves in the process. With the loss of power, Rennie and Carter Thibodeau turned on each other and Rennie killed Thibodeau. Rennie eventually died hours later when hallucinations of the people that died during the time of the dome chased him to the toxic environment. Victims *Lester Coggins (deceased) *Brenda Perkins (deceased) *Carter Thibodeau (deceased) *Dale "Barbie" Barbara (framed) Proxy Victims *Angie McCain (deceased) *Dodee Sanders (deceased) *Andrea Grinnell (deceased) *Carolyn Sturges (deceased) *Stacey Moggin (deceased) *Rupert Libby (deceased) *Mickey Wardlaw (deceased) TV Show In the Season 2 finale, when his wife Pauline died after requesting Rebecca to inject her with morphine, Big Jim began to go on a rampage by killing Rebecca, then killing Andrea Grinnell. He then tried to kill Julia who witnessed Andrea's murder, but she stabbed him in the foot and ran off to escape. He tried to chase her but was intercepted by Junior who confronted him about his actions since Pauline's death. Junior then shot his father in the chest and ran to the crater to catch up with the rest of the town members, presumably leaving Big Jim, still weak from the gunshot wound and the stab wound in the foot, to be crushed by the shrinking dome. Victims *Lester Coggins (deceased) *Boomer Platt (deceased) *Agatha Seagrave (deceased) *Otto Aguilar (deceased) *Maxine Seagrave (deceased) *Dodee Weaver (deceased) *Dale "Barbie" Barbara (attempted; failed) *Lyle Chumley (deceased) *Rebecca Pine (deceased) *Andrea Grinnell (deceased) *Julia Shumway (attempted; failed) *Dr. Marston (deceased) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-23 at 3.30.11 PM.png|His villainous breakdown Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 11.36.45 PM.png Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Book Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Drug Dealers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Old Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Crime Lord Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Betrayed villains Category:Delusional Category:Living Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil